


About Last Night

by devylish



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-27
Updated: 2012-10-27
Packaged: 2017-11-17 02:58:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/546903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devylish/pseuds/devylish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vegas: a city of lights and magic; add a little Tequila, and who knows what could happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bleeping Bleeper

**Author's Note:**

> Slowly archiving past works (along with new pieces) on to AoOO. This is a past piece originally beta'd by Lillaluv and ArwenAbigail, I've made some updates/changes since then, so all remaining quirks/mistakes are mine.
> 
> Disclaimer on profile.

**TABBYtabbyTABBYtabbyTABBYtabbyTABBYtabbyTABBYtabbyTABBYtabby**

Abby kept her eyes screwed shut as she reached blindly for the shrill alarm that was destroying her pleasant dreams.

After a few flailing attempts to locate and swat the snooze button, she pried open one eye and realized why she was failing at her task so miserably; her alarm clock wasn't by her bed. Or rather, _she_ wasn't by her bed, and the 'thing' that was bleeping so loudly in her ear was a phone.

Opening her second eye and reaching for the phone, Abby picked up the handset, brought it to her ear, and lowered her head back down into the oblivion offered by her pillow.

"Good Morning!" A voice that out-chippered even Abby piped in from the other end of the line.

"Good morning," Abby croaked out hoarsely.

"This is the 7:30 wake up call you requested for this morning. I hope your evening was restful?" The voice paused ever so slightly before moving forward. "If you'd like room service it's #8. The front desk is #0. Can I be of any immediate assistance?"

As her head began to pound, Abby smothered a yawn and responded, "No, I'm good. Thanks."

"Very good! Well then, enjoy the rest of your stay at the Las Vegas Telurad, Ms. DiNozzo."

Abby's head shot up as the phone line went dead. She stared at the fluffy white pillow and replayed the hotel operator's last words. " _Ms. DiNozzo?_ "  
 _Okay, clearly I didn't hear her correctly. She probably said something like 'miss your nose oh'_ …. Abby shook her head slightly and her headache kicked in again. "k _ay, note to self: you're hung over so don't shake your head again. Although, now that I think of it, being hung-over could explain my not hearing what the operator said clearly. And for Bert's sake, it's 7 fricking 30 A.M. in the morning! Clearly, I'm delusional… I'm –_

"Mmmmphhhf." The bed shifted.

_I'm not alone in this bed._   She hung her head in dismay.

_Awww, crap! Okay, I can handle this. Think Abby. What do you know for certain?_ She closed her eyes.  _Apparently in Las Vegas. Why am I in Las Vegas?_ The cotton candy fuzz that was her brain started to clear slowly. _Business  conference. Right. Forensics Agencies Conference. Me, Ducky, and…awww, crap! Tony._ Tony had been given leave from NCIS to come to the conference with her and Ducky and they'd all arrived at the hotel early yesterday evening. And then they'd convened in the hotel bar. There had been drinking. And more drinking. And more drinking.

And, if she recalled correctly, more drinking.

She groaned quietly. Maybe she wasn't in DiNozzo's bed. Maybe she was in Ducky's.

Abby tilted her head to the side -- and shuddered. _Okay, I_ _ **so**_ _just did not make myself feel better with that thought. Love the Duck man, but …._

Closing her eyes Abby continued to take stock of her memories. _What did I do after I drank half of the tequila in the state of Nevada?_ She vaguely remembered walking out of the bar with Tony on one arm and Ducky on the other….


	2. Frog Legs

**TABBYtabbyTABBYtabbyTABBYtabbyTABBYtabbyTABBYtabbyTABBYtabby**

" _Well my dear…,Tony, I think I will be," Ducky hiccuped, "calling it a night. I'm afraid that I will be a little worse for the wear tomorrow if I don't get some water and sleep into my system shortly."_

" _Oh c'mon Ducky!" Tony leaned across Abby to pat the mature doctor on the shoulder. "It's only 9p.m. Come get something to eat with Abby and me… my treat."_

" _Thank you, my boy, but I really think I should be going to bed. Besides, I honestly don't think my system could handle the lasagna you're aiming for,_ _ **on top of**_ _all of the alcohol I've imbibed tonight. The alcohol would revolt, or the lasagna would revolt, and I'd much rather NOT suffer through either occurrence."_

" _Duuuucckkkky," Abby pouted pleadingly._

" _No, no my dear. I insist… you two run off and enjoy your meal." He disentangled himself from Abby's arm, and lifted her hand to his lips. Kissing the back of her hand, he nodded at Tony, and turned toward the hotel elevators. "Have fun you two," he offered as he walked away._

_Abby looked up at Tony with a sad pout on her face._

" _Buck up Abs. You've still got me."_

_She smiled._

" _And there's a big plate of lasagna somewhere out there calling our name."_

" _Lasagna!" Abby rubbed her hands together gleefully before grabbing Tony's hand and pulling him out the front doors of the hotel._

_Heading down the street Abby teased Tony about his drinking prowess - or lack thereof. "I didn't know you were such a lightweight Tony!"_

" _Lightweight?! Nuh uh, I'm not a lightweight, it's just that you Abs, are inhuman. I've seen sailors, bikers…,DRUNKS… who couldn't put as much down in one sitting as you did!"_

" _Oh stop! You're gonna make me blush!" she taunted, "and my drinking skills in no way negate your being a lightweight!"_

" _I'm not a lightweight," Tony retorted mildly, "I just like to think that I've channeled my strengths into other areas."_

" _Channeled your –"_

" _Here, how about this place?" Tony pointed Abby toward an Italian eatery on their right._

" _Smells good." She responded, following his lead, "and what did you mean?"_

" _What did I mean?" He looked down at her as they entered the restaurant. "About what?"_

" _Table for two?" The hostess asked._

" _Yes please."_

_As they followed her to their table, Abby continued her inquiry, "Channeling your strengths? What strengths? What are Tony strengths?"_

_Tony placed his hand over his heart and mocked stumbling backwards. "What are my strengths? Abby Sciuto, I'm hurt. I'm really hurt. There are several things that I'm exceptionally good at." Tony held Abby's chair out for her. "Sex, cooking, sex, movie trivia… oh, and did I mention sex?" Tony walked to his side of the table._

" _Gee, I think you forgot to mention sex, Tony," she responded with a laugh._

_Turning to the waitress who had just arrived at the table, Tony spoke, "Due vetri del vostro migliore Pinot Grigio per favore."_

" _Signore molto buon."_

" _Grazie."_

" _I don't know about following Tequila with Pinot Grigio Tony."_

" _Pinot Grigio goes with everything."_

" _Frog legs."_

" _What?"_

" _Frog legs. Does Pinot Grigio go with Frog legs?"_

_Tony looked at Abby-- studying her face for a second before breaking into a smile. "You're wonderful Abby."_

" _I am?" She looked him in the eyes. Tony had pretty eyes; kind of grey and green, sea-colored eyes. Really, really pretty eyes. And he had a beautiful nose. Abby wasn't particularly a 'nose' kind of gal, but she did like Tony's nose. His nose led you directly to his lips, which, honestly, any woman would have to admit, were absolutely luscious looking._

" _Abs?"_

" _Hmmm?"_

" _You're staring. Do I have something on my face?"_

" _Your nose."_

" _Okay… maybe giving you wine is NOT a good idea."_

" _If you're drinking, I'm drinking."_

" _You're staring at my nose Abby."_

" _Your whole face actually. It's beautiful."_

_Tony reddened beneath his tan. "Yeah, I'm a gorgeous, gorgeous man Abs. You're still not getting any wine."_

_She pouted, and two minutes later when the wine arrived at their table, Tony relented, allowing the waitress to pour them both a healthy glass of the fragrant alcohol. After placing their order for the largest serving of lasagna available – and two forks – Tony turned back to Abby, who was busily studying the people who filled the restaurant – a smile on her face._

" _Do you ever not smile?"_

_She quirked her mouth and seriously thought about his question. "Mmmm, when my machines aren't working. Oh, and when I can't find my favorite shoes." She extended her legs to the side of the table showing her shoes off to Tony for his approval._

_And it was his turn to study things. Namely Abby's legs. She had great legs. Pale, velvety, soft looking, toned legs. In heels. Black strap-up heels. Black, I-wonder-how-she-manages-to-walk, strap-up heels. Tony unconsciously reached up to loosen his tie before remembering that he'd removed it when he arrived at the hotel. Clearing his throat he dragged his eyes away from her legs as she drew them back in._

" _Aren't they great?"_

" _Absolutely amazing," He responded as he shook his head to clear it. 'Don't think about her legs. Think about…., about…., what the hell should I think about?' He was saved from having to find a new topic of discussion by the arrival of their lasagna, hot and steaming, saucy and cheesy._

_Abby moaned with delight as the serving plate was placed between them, and Tony found himself spellbound; he was entranced by the sound of Abby's throaty moan. 'Get a grip DiNozzo. You've heard a woman moan before. Lot's of them! And you've seen a pair of legs before. Stop acting like a teenager in heat.'_

_Tony eyed Abby as she picked up her fork, cut a sizable piece of the lasagna out of the dish, and blew gently on it before placing it in her mouth. Her pink tongue darted out and pulled in a stray dribble of sauce, her eyes closed as she savored the flavor. And Tony was forced to fight back a groan of… of…. Fuck!_

" _Oh.My.Goddddd! This is so good Tony! Aren't you going to try it? Here –,"Abby used her fork to pick up another scoop of goodness, blew on it, and then shifted the fork towards Tony. She kept her free hand under the fork to catch the lasagna if it fell off and leaned her body forward as she offered the bite to Tony._

_He automatically opened his mouth, chewing the zesty morsel mechanically, his eyes focused not on the lasagna, or the fork, but on the cleavage that Abby was revealing as she leaned across the table._

' _DiNozzo,' he talked to himself as she leaned back and chattered at him, 'you have to remember 'this is Abby'. Abby Sciuto. There are countless  – or at least three - reasons for you to stop; stop staring at her breast, stop noticing her legs. 1) She's a Goth. 2) She's a co-worker. 3) She's a friend!' Tony argued with himself silently:_

' _You've never looked at a Goth woman and been turned on.'_

**Until now.**

' _She's a co-worker… there's rule #12….'_

**What happens in Vegas….**

' _Yeah, but she's a friend…!'_

**A fucking sexy friend!**

" _You're not eating," Abby stopped speaking suddenly. She scrunched her nose up in that adorable way she had, and looked at him closely. "What's wrong?"_

_More 'evil' thoughts flew unchecked through Tony's mind: 'My mouth is watering and it has nothing to do with the food? My pants are suddenly feeling a bit too tight? I'm suddenly Jonesing for one of my best friends?' He managed to squeak out a feeble: "Nothing."_

" _Anthony DiNozzo, you're lying to me."_

" _Dessert. Would you like some dessert?"_

" _I will get the truth out of you mister. My job is allll about figuring out the truth." She looked at him with her green eyes for just a second before switching topics. "No, no dessert. Let's go do something wild… fun. Something to remember this trip by."_

_A vision of Abby wearing just her studded leather collar, spread eagle on his bed flashed before Tony's eyes – that could be wild and fun. 'Okay, what the hell were they putting in the Pinot Grigio tonight?' He had never had these kinds of thoughts about Abby before._

_Throwing a wad of bills down on the table Tony stood up and held his hand out to Abby. "Wild and fun it is."_

" _Yippee!" Abby threw back the final bit of her wine and gave her hand to Tony._

_Tony helpfully, 'innocently', placed his hand on the middle of Abby's back as they headed out of the restaurant; guiding her to, and out of the front door._


	3. Breathing Spaces

**_TABBYtabbyTABBYtabbyTABBYtab byTABBYtabbyTABBYtabbyTABBYt abby_ **

_Abby felt light.  Light and tingly. The wind had picked up while they were in the restaurant, and it passed over her skin with a gentle caress; somewhat like Tony's hand at the middle of her back._

_Wait._

_Tony's hand caressing her back?_

_Abby focused on the heat of his hand against her spine; he wasn't doing anything obvious. As a matter of fact, he was probably totally unaware that he **was** doing it, but yeah, Tony DiNozzo's fingers were tenderly, ever so softly, caressing Abby's back. The pads of his fingers were circling against the cloth of her shirt creating a slight friction against her skin. _

_She shivered slightly – friction and tingles._

" _Cold?"_

_She couldn't tell him that just the feel of his fingertips against her back – not even on her bare skin – was making her….. could she? "A little, it got pretty breezy out here."_

_And within seconds Abby found herself enveloped in Tony's suit jacket. His warmth seeping into her skin, and his scent…. God! How had she not noticed how nice his cologne, his aftershave...._ _HE – smelled. She took a deep breath, her head tucked into the collar of the jacket as she pulled it closer around her. And then his hand was back at the middle of her spine. Circling._

' _Abigail Sciuto, get a grip! It's a jacket. It's a hand. It's Tony!'_

_She was suddenly having  the hardest time focusing on anything other than Tony's nearness. And she found herself wondering, had he always stood this close to her? They were at a crosswalk, waiting for the light to change, and her mind was brilliantly distracted by his closeness. Had he always been this… this… wonderfully enticing? Her mind said no. Her body said: 'Who the hell cares: DiNozzo = Yummy!'_

_Her wits, soaked in tequila and fermented grapes, made an attempt to drag her back to normalcy. Well, Abby-normalcy anyway._

" _Fountain!" she yelled out._

" _Buliding!"  Tony responded almost as loudly._

_Turning back to look at him Abby quirked an eyebrow._

" _What? We're not doing the word association thing?"_

" _Umm, no," Abby chided and dragged Tony with her off to the right, "Fountain!" she led him toward a brightly lit fountain in the middle of the plaza._

" _Uhh, okay Abs, you're right, that's a fountain, and this is my hand, and that, that is a bench."_

" _Let's get in it."_

" _Get in what?"_

" _The fountain silly! Let's play in the fountain!"_

" _Ummm yeah, see, I'm going to go with a 'no' on that Abs."_

" _Why not?" Abby stuck out her lower lip and batted her eyes._

" _No Abby. That's not going to work this time. No!"_

" _Fine I'll do it without you." Taking off Tony's jacket and dropping it on a nearby bench, Abby bent over and undid her shoes before glancing over her shoulder at Tony and clambering into the fountain._

" _Abs... Abby...."  'So not a good idea,' he thought as she ran around in the water._

_Leaping gracefully Abby turned back to Tony with a grin on her face. "Tony, there's money in here."_

" _Yeah Abs, 'wish money'. Leave it alone."_

" _I wasn't going to take any! Give me a penny please." She held out her hand expectantly._

_Tony dug into his pocket and pulled out a quarter and tossed it to her._

_Closing her eyes, Abby stood in the middle of the water and clasped the quarter. She mumbled a quiet wish before gleefully tossing the silver piece into the water._

" _What did you wish for?" Tony settled onto the bench nearest the fountain._

" _I can't tell you, not if I want it to come true."_

_Shaking his head with a laugh, Tony stared around the plaza. "You know Abs, it would really, really piss Gibbs off if you got arrested for trespassing."_

" _Gibbs never gets mad at me."_

" _No, that's true; he'll be pissed at ME."_

_Abby laughed. Then she bent down and splashed the clear blue water. "Hey Tony?"_

" _Yes Abs?" he turned back to face her… and ended up with a face full of water._

_His growl was overwhelmed by Abby's laughter._

" _Alright Ms. Sciuto, prepare for revenge." Tony jumped over the back of the bench into the fountain._

_Squealing, Abby backed away, but not fast enough. Tony scooped up an armful of the bracing water and threw it at her._

_Bending down as the water poured over her frame, Abby shoveled two quick scoops at Tony.  And then, the chase was on. He tracked her around the fountain, finally catching her as she rounded the center statue. Grasping her around the waist, Tony bent them both over and reached into the fountain with his right hand, splashing wave after wave onto Abby._

_She giggled that heady, throaty little giggle of hers, and wiggled, struggling half-heartedly to escape his attack._

" _Tony...! Tony!"_

_Shifting around in his arms Abby's peals of laughter slowly faded as he stopped pelting her with water. And contorted as she was, Abby realized she had probably never felt so comfortable yet excited -  so safe yet apprehensive - so confident yet confused before in her life._

_Tony gazed at Abby, her hair was plastered to her face and head – wet from his 'assault'. And her face was covered with droplets of water; rivulets swimming down her neck. She was gorgeous. Reaching up with one hand, Tony lifted a black strand of hair away from her face, curling it slowly around his finger as he studied her._

" _Come sei bella," he murmured._

" _You're kind of beautiful yourself."_

" _Hmm, thanks."  He brushed his hand along her cheek. "So…."_

" _So."_

" _Would it be really dumb of me to tell you how much I'd like to kiss you?"  Smooth DiNozzo. Real smooth._

" _It would be really dumb of you to tell me… when you could actually just do it."_

" _Well everyone knows how I hate doing things that make me seem dumb," Tony lowered his head until he was just a breath away from Abby's full red lips.  "Are you sure about this?"_

" _Tony, just kiss me!"_

_She tasted of tequila, and spices, and something that was quintessentially 'Abby'.  Her lips were supple and pliant beneath his, and she felt soft and curvy beneath his hands; hands that were wandering at will over the valley of her body._

_Lifting them out of their awkward pose, Tony half walked, half carried Abby to the edge of the fountain; never loosing his attachment to her mouth._

_Eventually, he  did pull away from her captivating lips and laid his forehead against hers, his eyes closed. They stood there for seconds, minutes.  Listening to one another's breaths; one another's hearts beating.  They stood there at the edge of the fountain; at the edge of so many things._

_Tony suddenly realized that he wanted to touch her, all of her. That he wanted to hold her, protected, in his arms. He wanted. He wanted to kiss her lips, her neck, and the soft curve of her belly. He wanted her in ways he hadn't known it was possible to want. But something in the back of his head kept him just at the edge; a voice whispering: this is Abby. Abby. This is sweet, funny, adorable, Abby. 'You can't do this.' The voice whispered in his subconscious until her voice overwhelmed it._

" _Tony. I'm cold."_

_He pulled his head away from hers, and something in the middle of his chest began to ache; he tried to ignore the disappointment that surged through him.  Opening his eyes, he dragged his form away from hers and rotated their position. Stepping out of the fountain Tony lifted Abby up and over the edge. As her form slid down his he puffed a breath of fragile self-control. He put inches of breathing space between them, and then he put two more inches of space between them until finally, he had backed away completely. Reaching down to for her shoes, and to pick his jacket up off of the bench, he realized that he was feeling that pain in his chest again, this time followed by a twist in his gut. "Uhh, yeah, we should probably be getting back. Here, why don't you wear my coat?"_

" _Tony?" Abby captured his hand. "I'm cold."_

_He looked into her eyes in confusion. He was pretty certain, despite the lack of blood getting to his brain, that they'd covered this topic already.  "Abs…?"_

_She stepped in to his embrace again, "Take me somewhere and make me warm."_

" _Yeah?"_

" _Yeah."_

_Lifting his jacket in his left hand he wrapped both of his arms around Abby, settling the cloth on her shoulders and carefully moving her wet ponytails up and away from the inside of the jacket's neckline. Pulling the jacket closer to her and tugging on the lapels, Tony jerked Abby to him, eliminating the 'breathing spaces' he'd created before.  "Yeah…."_


	4. Equilibrium

**TABBYtabbyTABBYtabbyTABBYtab byTABBYtabbyTABBYtabbyTABBYt abby**

_The trip back to the hotel was rushed – a delicious rush._

_Tony slipped his hand onto Abby's back again, lower this time, just above the curve of her ass. And this time his fingers undeniably quested for her. He stroked a soft tattooed tempo on her back; a tattoo that she didn't bother hiding her appreciation of from Tony._

_Abby was verbal.  She had always been verbal. What she thought, everyone around her was more or less privy to. But it had never occurred to him that she might be verbal in, well, other areas._

_Apparently, she was._

_She was responsive; really responsive. That husky purr of hers was everywhere… all around him, and all he was doing was touching her back._

_When they stopped at the traffic light, waiting for the signal to change, Tony slid his hand around her waist and stepped up close behind her. Lifting his chin, he stroked it against the side of her head while his other arm also snuck around her waist. One hand curved just below her left breast, the other rested on her abdomen._

_Abby decided that she liked the feel of Tony's arms around her. Despite his pretty boy looks, he was strong. And she could feel the muscles beneath the skin of his forearms when she placed her hands on them – holding him in place. She could also feel the firm muscles of his chest pressed against her shoulder blades._

_And Tony had another firm body part that Abby could definitely feel pushed against her bottom._

_When he shifted even closer to her she couldn't help the small mewl that escaped her throat. It had been too long since she'd spent the night with someone. And it had been even longer since she'd felt this darting thralldom for a man. The fact that it was Tony causing her to feel this way, yeah, well, taboos were turn-ons._

_Tony groaned and dipped his head to her ear. "Okay Abs, you're going to have to stop doing that or we won't make it back to the hotel."_

" _Stop doing, mmmm, what?" Abby shivered as his breath skated across her skin._

_Tony slid a hand up over Abby's breast to her neck, his hand almost encompassing that slender column._

_A soft cry escaped Abby's lips._

" _That," his hips ground closer against her curves. "Those moans of yours; and those quick little intakes of breath…. You're sending me … sending my mind into hyper drive." The hand at her neck flexed and his fingers began to do that thing that they did – teasing the skin beneath them as he held her possessively. "I'd really like for our first time to be on a bed… or a table… or even on a carpeted floor, versus on the corner of Pyramid and Main. So, yeah," he nipped at her ear with his teeth, "I really, really need you to stop teasing me."_

" _Teasing? Mmmm.  I'm sorry; I didn't know my own power." Abby responded playfully. "But I definitely agree with you, a bed, would be great. A bed, or a couch, or a –"_

" _Abby?"_

" _Mmmm, Tony?"_

" _Shut up." Tony's hand tightened around Abby's neck, forcing her to lift up her chin and tilt her head back. "Tease." Tony whispered softly._

_Abby was melting.  Everything in her was turning to liquid; and Tony had hardly touched her yet._

" _Okay, yeah, we're not waiting for the light." Tony released Abby's neck, grasped her hand and pulled her across the street after making a quick check for traffic. They headed down the sidewalk at a demanding pace and within three minutes they arrived back at their hotel._

_It was a fancy, at least four-star hotel. The government, surprise, surprise, wasn't sparing any expenses for the crème de la crème representatives of their various forensic teams. Fancy foods, fancy rooms, and a beautiful hotel were at their command._

_Lights gleamed off of marble and glass surfaces – the hotel was an attention grabber to visitors – all visitors except for Abby and Tony who only had eyes for the elevator – and each other._

_[Ding]_

_The doors shifted open and Tony pulled Abby into the elevator after him. As the doors shut he pressed the button for the fifteenth floor just seconds before Abby jumped on top of him; her long legs wrapping around his thighs and ass. She wrapped her arms around his neck and lifted her face until it was level with his._

_The force of her full body 'attack' pushed Tony against the back of the elevator.  But he recovered his equilibrium quickly; cupping her ass in his hands, supporting her as she ran her fingers through the hair at the nape of his neck. He stared into her eyes trying to read everything those beautiful orbs were saying._

_They continued this silent conversation until the elevator came to a stop at their floor.  Boosting Abby higher on his frame Tony caused her center to rub against his length – his eyes still lost in hers – and he saw the rush of pleasure the small friction sent through her._

_He pushed out of the elevator with her draped around him like his very own human blanket.  His lips touched her nose, and then her cheek, and her chin, peppering her with tiny chaste kisses. Chaste little kisses until his lips landed on hers once again. Standing still, halfway down the hall, his lips locked with Abby's. And then, he forgot how to walk; thirty-some years of performing the task of ambulation, and 'poof' it was gone in a second -  after kissing Abby. He was even sort of surprised that he still remembered how to breathe. And it was only the necessity of HAVING to breathe that caused him to pull away from her and realize they were still in a public thoroughfare._

" _You, Abby Sciuto, want to get me arrested for indecent exposure, don't you?" He stalked down the hallway to his hotel room._

" _Mmm, no!" It was now Abby's turn to shower Tony's face with soft kisses. "I'm aiming for lewd and lascivious behaviour."_

_Tony chuckled and pressed her back against his hotel room door. Freeing a hand, he reached in to the pocket of the jacket still resting protectively around Abby's shoulders and pulled out his keycard. With a small 'click' the door unlocked and he depressed the handle._


	5. The Merchandise

**TABBYtabbyTABBYtabbyTABBYtabbyTABBYtabbyTABBYtabbyTABBYt abby**

_They entered the darkened room – moonlight the only – the perfect – lighting for them._

" _Still cold?" Tony asked seductively._

" _Absolutely freezing," Abby returned._

" _Let's see what we can do to fix that." He pulled the suit coat from her shoulders and tossed it on the floor._

" _Tony, isn't that jacket Armani?"_

" _I don't care."_

" _Okay, that could be the hottest thing I've ever heard you say!"_

_Tony moved them the few steps necessary to press Abby's back against a wall. There was a hitch in her breath as their frames were forced together. "Wait till you hear the other things I plan to say tonight." He moved his hips against hers and with half a groan her name escaped his lips._

_He dropped his head to her neck and began to nuzzle there - nipping and licking, sucking and teasing - at the flesh beneath his mouth. Her hands were on his shoulders now, trying to gain purchase against the muscles there – her nails digging in to him._

" _Abby… Abby… Abby…." Tony placed one hand on her hip and the other he let trail up to her breasts. Reaching into the top of her black blouse he dipped his fingers beneath the edge of the lace and satin bra; his deft fingers finding a nipple and gently torturing it._

_Abby bent her head back, curving her neck to give him more access, relishing the sensations his amazing hands were causing. And in the dark, she flushed at the faint thought that she'd never be able to look at his hands again without having deliciously naughty thoughts._

_For the first time in a long time, Tony was thinking completely clearly. His mind was … single purposed; empty of all extraneous thoughts. The alcohol was gone. The fear was gone. There were no inhibitions. The only thing he was aware of was Abby:_

_How she tasted – salt and almonds and cinnamon.  
_ _How she felt – velvet and silk were coarse in comparison.  
_ _What she sounded like – panting his name.  
_ _Her aroma – she'd ruined him for all other perfumes._

_He gave up teasing her…teasing them both… by touching her over her clothes. "I hope you weren't attached to this top."_

" _Mmm, why? What —" Abby's stopped speaking when she felt and heard the sound of buttons popping and flying off of her black blouse as Tony ripped it open._

" _Mmmmm!" Her hands drifted down to Tony's biceps, unconsciously playing homage to his 'being' a man. She'd known he was strong, but she hadn't categorized him as having as much of a dominant streak as he seemed to have. At work, he was, more or less, easy going Tony. Tony who loved movies, and kidding around, and women._

_Apparently, he also liked being in charge._

_She wasn't going to complain._

_At all._

_Pulling the sheer shirt off of her, Tony used one nimble hand to unclasp her bra. His eyes were drawn to her breasts, to the small tattoo of an ankh that rested above her left nipple. A nipple that, like its twin was hardening beneath his gaze. Tony chuckled and observed, "Poor Abby, it looks like you're still a little cold." He ran an index finger over the rosy pebble on her right breast._

_Abby dug her fingers into his biceps in response._

_Moving his hand to her left breast he traced the tattoo there. "So, do you have any other secret tattoos, Abs?"_

_She briefly found her voice. "There may be one or two more."_

" _Hmmm… I've always loved hide and go seek. You've got hidden tats, and now I get to go seek them." He dropped his hands down the sides of her frame slowly stroking the flesh at her waist. "Zipper?"_

" _Right hand side."_

" _Thanks, Beautiful." He unzipped the short, pleated, leather skirt and let it drop to the floor. She was wearing boy-cut briefs; black and lacy and just ever so slightly see through. "I totally approve of these," he said, "but I'm still going to have to get rid of them."_

_And again with the ripping. Tony's hands bunched up on one side of her panties, pulling at the seam until it gave. He then moved to the other side of the material and repeated the action. Pulling the material from between her legs he threw it over his shoulder and studied her now naked form._

_Bare except for the tattoos that graced her body, Abby glowed in the moonlight. "You should never wear clothing again."_

_Abby laughed and twined her fingers in his. He lifted her hand to his mouth and applied light pressure with his lips to the tip of each of her fingers. Then, before she even had time to 'sigh' in response, Tony used his grasp of her wrist to spin her around so that she was facing the wall._

_He released her wrist and she braced herself against the wall. "Ahh, another tattoo." He traced the small Asian symbols marking Abby's left buttock. "What does it mean?"_

_She was having a hard time focusing on anything other than the whisper of his touch on her skin…. She realized faintly that he'd asked her a question, but it took her a few seconds to gather her intelligent brain and center in on the meaning of his words. "Mmmm, they're Japanese for… for…," Abby suddenly realized the import of her tattoo on the situation… on Tony DiNozzo and Abby Sciuto._

" _For?" Tony began to outline the cross that covered her back with his lips._

" _For…: 'Let your Love be your Friend.'"_

_Tony paused in his attention to the ink pattern on her back. "Sage advice…." He leaned back in to her and kissed her neck, chuckling softly._

" _What?"_

" _I was just thinking that now I can honestly call you a wiseass, and there's nothing that you can say to refute it."_

_Flipping around so that her back was to the wall, Abby slid her hands down the front of Tony's trousers, feeling the hard length of him beneath the cloth.  "There WILL be consequences for picking on me… severe consequences." She worked at his belt buckle and as she did so, she began to chuckle._

" _What's so funny, Cara Mia?" He dipped his head, resting his forehead against hers, supporting his body weight against the wall, a hand on either side of her head._

" _I'm going to see your… your… Little Tony!"_

" _Yeah, okay, number one… it's called a penis, a dick, a cock…. Number two, and more importantly, there's nothing 'little' about the DiNozzo equipment."_

" _Mmmm…" she rubbed her hand against his length again, the buckle finally loosened. "So sorry, I didn't mean to impugn your manhood. And if it makes you feel any better… So far, I'm greatly impressed."_

_The aforementioned 'manhood' moved beneath her hand and Abby looked up at Tony with a smirk on her face…._

_Tony returned her grin, "He likes being appreciated."_

" _I think I could appreciate him much, much more on a bed."_

" _Whatever it takes to make you happy."_

" _Whatever?"_

" _I stand by my word."_

" _Another reason to admire you." Abby tugged at the waistband of Tony's pants, dragging him after her toward the king size bed that dominated the sleeping area of the hotel room._

… _Not that he wouldn't have followed her willingly and of his own volition. He watched the sway of her hips as she walked. "Have I mentioned yet that you have a really nice ass Abby?"_

" _Tony!" Abby covered her bottom with her hands and turned to face him._

" _Hmmmpf! Well forget your ass!" Tony leered good-naturedly, "let's talk about the merchandise I'm seeing now!"_

" _Merchandise?!"  She crossed her arms over her chest and glared at him._

" _Bad choice of words?" Tony stopped before her, placing his hands on her arms and rubbing them lovingly._

" _Merchandise!"  She repeated and attempted to maintain her slight irritation; which was really hard to do when he was touching her._

" _I'm sorry… I guess I just don't have the same way with words that our writer pal McGeek has." There was an edge of jealousy in his tone, so slender that she almost didn't hear it._

_Abby raised her black polished nails to his cheek and soothed the skin there. "McGee who?" Feeling her way down his chest to his abdomen and then to the 'DiNozzo equipment', she undid the button and then the zipper that were holding him in._

_Suddenly, the thought of seeing 'little Tony' wasn't at all a laughable idea._

" _Boxer briefs hmmm?" Abby noted lightly in a valiant attempt to keep the heaviness that had suddenly filled the air from overwhelming her.  Tony backed away from her and pulled at the waistband of the briefs, stepping out of them until he joined her in a state of nakedness._

" _So… did I ever tell you that I did a paper in college on forensic cases that have been solved using underwear? Not sexual assault cases, but other cases? I probably didn't tell you, but yeah, you'd be surprised how many crimes involve underwear. I remember bringing the subject up to my mentor and he totally didn't believe me when I said I could get at least 20 pages out of the topic. But I did. Underwear, from it's history, to the types, to the specific area I was focusing on 'criminal underwear' … it's really fascinating.  Really, really, really fascinating." She stopped for a breath, her eyes locked on the prize… the DiNozzo claim to fame._

_He definitely had a lot more than his good looks and charm going for him._

_Stepping in toward Abby, Tony backed her up the last few steps to the bed, where she sat down. He crawled onto the soft surface after her, slowly chasing her across the mattress until she was fully stretched out on her back and he was stretched out across her, his hands holding him up above her frame._

" _I don't think you could be more beautiful if you tried."_

" _You don't have to compliment me anymore Tony… I'm pretty much a sure bet here."_

_He smiled.  "You're. Deautiful. Damn. Beautiful." Tony punctuated each word with a kiss._

_The last kiss dissolved Abby's resolve, tenuous as it was. It wasn't a peck, it was a **kiss**. The kind of kiss that you read about in books; a melt your bones, own your soul, win your heart, kiss. She skated her legs up Tony's thighs, wrapping them around his ass and effectively trapping him against her. She wanted to keep him in her arms, have him touching her, forever. Her body ached where his lips touched her, and it ached when his lips stopped touching her. This was a bad situation. The best of bad situations… but a bad situation none-the-less – it was Tony!_

" _Look at me."_

…

" _Abby, look at me."_

_She opened her eyes and fastened them to his. She watched his tongue flick out and abraid her nipple before he pulled the hard little nub into his mouth._

_Resting his weight on one of his arms and part of her body, Tony used his free hand to knead her other breast; lathing attention on both of them until she didn't know how she'd ever existed without his touch._

_Flattening his tongue he ran it along the bottom of her left breast before moving himself lower on her body… heading to her navel. As he moved down, he looked up into her eyes, watching her different reactions as he licked and sucked, nipped and nuzzled. Her soft rasping moans egged him on… moving him lower; past her navel to her center._

_When he reached her warm folds Tony breathed in her scent; she was heady and inviting.  Lowering his tongue to her core he traced the soft tissue there, leisurely teasing her._

_Within seconds her breath was coming in short pants. Pants that temporarily faded into nothingness when he pushed her legs further apart and slipped his middle finger in her wet heat. She wound her fingers in the short golden brown locks of his hair while his mouth continued its attention on her clit and his finger unhurriedly stroked into her._

_Tony's tongue played her like a musical instrument; using small quick darts, long protracted swipes…, nips; his every movement sending electric shocks through her body. She could feel the energy from the tips of her toes to the roots of her hair. And yeah, electric was the only way she could describe it. Shocks of energy invading every cell in her body._

_Tony changed his actions adding a second finger to the strokes; curving his fingers upwards with every in-stroke. Within minutes her leg muscles tightened around his head, and her inner muscles clamped around his fingers; squeezing them possessively._

_She keened when she came._ _A sound that Tony could happily die hearing; low and jagged. A sound he was determined to hear again._

_Crawling up her frame Tony pressed his lips to hers; another activity he was quickly becoming addicted to._

_As she came out of her pleasure induced haze, Abby realized Tony had shifted so that his body was covering hers again and she had to admit that she liked his size… erh… all of his size…. At 5'10" it was hard for her to find men taller than her, men that made her feel feminine.  But Tony did it… superbly. Edging her hands down his beautiful face, along his shoulders and his tanned side, Abby let her hand slip between the two of them._

_She caressed his length; if possible, he felt harder than he had when they started.  She grinned when she felt h_ _is cock jump at her touch; her hand cooler than his blood laden 'equipment'. As his kisses traveled across her collar bone she pumped her hand along the silken shaft._

_Tony's hips began to thrust in response to Abby's ministrations. A ball of heat curling in the middle of his gut; burning at him. "Abby."_

_She focused on his pleasure trying to return to him the satisfaction he'd given her._

" _Abby!" Tony pressed his hips down against her stomach, effectively trapping her hand between them._

" _What?" She kissed his forehead, distracting him from his ever so important thoughts._

" _Not like this…  I want to be inside of you." He kissed her ear and whispered "All the way inside of you."_

_She pouted ever so slightly, "I want to play."_

" _How about we let you play allll that you want to…, afterwards?" He bit her pouty lower lip gently._

She gave a mock sigh of frustration, " _Only because you're promising to let me play later."_

_Tony laughed, "Yeah, that's the ONLY reason." Shifting so that she could free her grip on him, Tony lined himself up with her slick opening. The tip of his cock nudged her clit and she pulled in her breath again before using her hand to guide him to her center._

_He set a slow pace.  A pace that was going to be the death of him because the only thing he wanted to do was to be buried in Abby's warmth; to release himself into her warmth – now. But he was Tony DiNozzo, and he had a reputation to maintain. And more importantly, he had an amazing woman to please. And while speed and force had their uses, torturous slowness … it definitely had its uses too._

_Abby could feel the build-up of pressure in her system with every stroke… she couldn't decide if she wanted to give in to the pleasure, or keep it at bay…. She did decide, however, that being in Tony's arms… having his touch… feeling him inside of her was more bliss than she'd ever experienced with anyone before in her life._

_Bliss was good.  Bliss was… "Tony…." She whispered throatily…. "Tony…" and his face was the only thing she saw, his name was the only thing on her lips, when she finally did release._

_Tony was two seconds behind Abby, her inner muscles milking him until he was completely finished. _Tony rolled over on to his back, pulling Abby's warm body with him.__

" _That was….  That was…"_

" _Amazing."_

"... _Better than a CafPow!"_

_He grinned, a big ear to ear grin, "Talk about the hottest thing I've ever heard **you** say…!" He lifted his head up and captured her lips. "Abby, dolce e dolce, Abby."_

" _Il_ _mio Tony, così handsome, così divertente, così gentile."_ _She satiatedly ran her fingers down his biceps… to his waist… over his hips._

" _Erh, yeah, okay I know that technically, it's your turn to play Abs, but in reality, I'm going to need," he yawned and kissed her forehead, "just a little bit of recovery time."_

" _You owe me Mr. DiNozzo…." Abby returned Tony's kiss on his jaw. "Abby likes to play. Abby feels very, very good now, but Abby wants to play."_

" _Message received, and," another yawn, "understood." He snuggled her closer, placing his hand on her head. "Fifteen minutes."_

_Abby nestled her head in the crook of Tony's neck and kissed his collar bone.  "You," she yawned, "have fifteen minutes mister. Use them wisely."_


	6. The Appropriate Title

**TABBYtabbyTABBYtabbyTABBYtabbyTABBYtabbyTABBYtabbyTABBYtabby**

In Tony DiNozzo's  bed.

That's where she was.   Naked - well and truly satisfied – in Tony DiNozzo's bed.

Abby took a deep breath and looked to her left…. And there he was: sleeping. His hair tousled, sprigs of it standing up, here and there, haphazardly. She  smiled and thought about how miffed he'd be if he knew someone had  seen him with his hair 'undone'.

And then her smile  faded. Forget his hair. How miffed was he going to be to find out  that he'd spent the night with her? Abby Sciuto had never been Tony DiNozzo's type. She'd never been the type of woman who made him all soft and hard at the same time. It had taken umpteen tequilas and a bottle of wine to get him to notice her.

She'd always noticed Tony. Maybe she'd never imagined waking up naked in his bed (yeah, right, who was she kidding?!), but she'd definitely wondered what it would be like to be 'his kind of girl'. The kind of girl who made Tony DiNozzo pull her into his bed and hold her close.

'What now Abby?'  She stared at his sleeping face. He looked happy; a small smile playing at his lips, and she wondered, somewhere inside of her, if she  was at least partially the cause of his happiness.

Carefully turning over  on to her side so that she was facing him, Abby took in his long  eyelashes, his aquiline nose, the lips… damn those lips.

She was just going to  stay with him for one more second, maybe two and then she was going  to escape back to her room and pray that he'd had too much alcohol  to recall the events of the evening. One more second, that was it.  But in that second, Abby couldn't stop herself from reaching out  and touching her fingers to his lips. Still soft.

She started to pull her  hand away but before she got even two inches from his lips, Tony  opened his eyes and grabbed her wrist.

She prepared herself  for him to recognize her… for him to drop her hand and flustered, bluster his way to an excuse for last night.

Tony locked his eyes on Abby's. The whole night flashed before him and he spoke:  "Leaving?"

"I was thinking I  should get back to my room and shower. I'm a little… yeah, well,  anyway, I just thought I should leave you with your shower, and I'll  go to mine and all will be right with the world…. Because, we're  in our showers. Separately showering, of course. Have to keep the  germs off, and the…. And did you smell the shower gel they have  here? It's yummy. Kind of apple cinnamony…. I can't wait to  jump in to the tub or the shower and rub it all – Uhh, although  maybe you won't be quite as big a fan of that scent. I mean, it's  not really a Tony kind of –."

Tony used his grip on  Abby's hand to tug her closer to him. "Don't leave."

"But my shower?"  Abby spoke, trying to maintain a degree of control over an  out-of-control situation.

Tony nuzzled his nose  against Abby's. "Abby, I believe I was really rude last night…."   His eyes captured hers, "I fell asleep before you could have your  playtime."

"Yeah?"  His words - the meanign of his words - clicked in her head, "I mean,  'yeah!' you did!"

"I think I'll just  have to make it up to you this morning, if you don't mind. And  after that – after we play – we can talk about last night. About  how beautiful you were last night."

Abby smiled her Abby smile and attacked Tony with a kiss. Seconds later when they broke  free for air she whispered, "Have I mentioned how impressed I am by  the DiNozzo equipment?"

"You did, but, umm,  like I said, he likes to be appreciated."

Abby slid her hand  under the sheet. "We're going to have to find a new name for him. 'DiNozzo equipment' is quite a mouthful."

With a smile, Tony  responded, "Personally, that's why I think it's such an  appropriate title."

THE END


End file.
